


Something new

by NastyB



Series: Something new saga [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere, not a lot of it, obsessive - Freeform, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyB/pseuds/NastyB
Summary: Feitan finds that he’s not as well in control of himself as he thought he was.It makes him angry.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Series: Something new saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Something new

Feitan was not a man of many emotions. Not of many words either but somehow he managed to articulate what he wanted from the world just fine. And if he was unable to? He just grabbed whatever he felt like and tore it down with him. Depending on how badly he wanted it.

That was mainly considering objects and other kinds of riches. Money, jewels, artifacts, blah blah. People though? He never assumed that a woman would ever enter his vision in that regard.

Especially not someone so fucking plain. She was so average it made her blend into any crowd as if she was a background character for the background characters. Basically under average. So why would her appearance not leave his thoughts?

This all would not be an issue if Phinks had not convinced him to come along to this new establishment that opened. The man, fucking incompetent asshole, somehow managed to mistake a bookstore as a jewelry shop. 

To be fair the thing looked extremely fancy on the outside. Even Feitan had been a bit dumbfounded at looking at the books when they entered. It felt like they went from luxury square to nerd revine really fucking fast..

Which is when he spotted her, or more like was almost mowed down by the woman. She had been in a hurry out but the way she dropped literally all of her garbage all over the floor and was still too busy apologizing to him than pick it up gave him half a mind to kick her.

Only to look at her and feel the urge leave his body as if someone had castrated him out of nowhere. It was ridiculous. Protective instincts at first sight or whatever? What sort of bullshit was that. He kicked her, just for good measure.

Feitan was a lot but he was not a man controlled by his emotions. Phinks had fussed when they got banned from the bookstore for Feitan kicking the hell out of some random woman that did not even actually touch him but he didn’t care.

He’s never letting the blonde live that down. Not a chance. Now that it was over, usually Feitan would cackle and mock the other about his failure and try to get on his nerves but, have you been paying attention? His mind was occupied..

So. Like any normal man with a weird infatuation he did the only thing logical. He ignored it. Hard. The days went by and Feitan found that his plan backfired so badly it gave had him reeling in something akin to disgust and shock.

The man refused to acknowledge the fact that what started with a soft infatuation had become into a hard obsession. He had ignored his problem an entire week and all it did was grow. 

Which ended him where he was right now.. Sitting in a park and staring at the people around him. Well, not just a park. But the park. Feitan felt sick just thinking about the effort he put into finding out about who she was. 

Random, worthless piece of shit woman working in retail and struggling to pay for rent. How could he care about someone so plain that they basically did not exist? She had far away family, somewhere in the country but he didn’t check if she stayed in contact a lot. 

This was ending today. He rubbed soft circles against his left hand with his right thumb. He’s getting rid of the source of his issue. Feitan cherished the feeling of his nen basically amping him up when he thought about putting his nails through someone’s throat. 

She was going to be here soon. The woman did her best to jog once a day and if she did not today? He’d go to her home and just pull her organs out there. It was getting dark soon. Not many people were around but there were still enough people to play witness..

Not a good idea to kill the lady in public but he needed to make this point to himself more than anything. Fuck the lecture he was getting later. This was more important. If he did not take care of this correctly he knew this would haunt him forever. 

Feitan was so deep in his thoughts that he almost fucking missed his target. He noticed her coming in from the distance, her gaze fixated on the path ahead and not noticing him. Good enough.

He feels his right hand steel. Ready to just stand up and tear through her as if she was made out of paper. The woman’s a civilian. He knows he can put her through the wringer faster than she could even comprehend. 

The man did not plan on dragging this out. Not this time. He just wanted this fucking problem out of his life so he could go back to his job without having to wonder if she had any scars under those clothes..

Something in him urges him to give her some.. Just because scars really did it for him- Feitan shakes his head slightly. She’s about to pass him. He’s going to tear her throat out and leave her pathetic form to bleed out on the path like the animal she was.

She was inferior. Worthless. In his fucking way. She was also jogging past him with her throat intact and Feitan was not moving. Just.. watching her pass him and jog on without being any smarter of how close she just came to death.

His hand does not tremble. It does not. Fucking shit! It is trembling- He slams it onto the bench and cracks the wood in the progress. Staring at the back of his victim. And she was his victim.. 

What the hell was that just now?! He got to his feet and grit his teeth behind his neckpiece. His fists clenching and his nails digging into his palms. The pain and warm sensation of blood somewhat calming him.. Why couldn’t he do it? He killed people he had known longer and had an actual somewhat connection with. This was unacceptable. Fo him at least.. This was a weakness..  And yet just catching a whiff of her smell that was still lingering from her just having run past here had him try and resist panting like a rabid animal. God he was a lost cause wasn’t he?.. 

This was bad. Extremely bad. Feitan knows this. But.. with the knowledge that he was unable to kill her, he just needed to make sure that she was not going to turn into something out of his control.

..There was space in his basement for a cute little cage last time he checked. He tilted his head back and inhaled long before exhaling with grit teeth. Yeah.. Whatever. That  could work too. He had done worse things than kidnap some weird woman he had an obsession with..

But he did his job in that basement.. The thought of her watching him tear some poor sucker apart set his insides on fire in ways he never had before. It almost made his knees buckle. Right.. Lost cause..

Feigan turned around and made his way back to base. He had some preparations to make. If he could not get rid of his issue.. he would own. 

Literally. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr nasty-b if you want to send me requests on what to write!


End file.
